Desire Leads to Obsession
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: All ghosts have obsessions, and Danny is no different. His only problem is that he can't control himself around it. Sequel "Forever an Obsession."


**A/N: I just love stories about Danny's obsession as a ghost, so I decided to do one as well.**

* * *

Danny sat at his desk. His pencil was tapping against the desk's flat top. His eyes wandered around the room searching for anything out of the ordinary. They searched for anything other worldly, ghostly as many around Amity Park would call it. Danny's eyes almost finished their scan, but they stopped once they reached his goth best friend.

"Sam…" Danny whispered under his breath. His eyes locked on her figure. He studied her carefully as she listened to the teacher as they spoke about mathematics. Danny noticed how her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to concentrate and understand what the teacher said. He noticed how she stuck her tongue out in the slightest bit when she wrote down something in her notebook. He noticed how she too scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. Danny leaned towards her just to try and get a little closer.

The bell to signal that class ended caught his attention immediately when it rang due to his enhanced senses. Danny quickly gathered up his possessions and hurried to his friend's side. She smiled at him when he reached her side.

"So Danny? Do you have any plans after school?" Sam asked Danny. Danny turned to look at Sam. His blues eyes bore into her purple ones.

"No" he responded.

"Do you want to come over for a movie then?" Sam and Danny walked down the halls heading for their lockers. Danny's heart sped up at the question.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

"Okay" she said happily. They made it to their lockers and opened up their respective ones. Danny grabbed his backpack and filled it with what he would need for when he went home. He hitched the strap onto his shoulder and went to stand by Sam. He watched as she filled her spider backpack with homework and books. His eyes closed as he breathed in her scent. It was strong today. The lavender smell coming off Sam filled the air around him.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she nudged her long time crush. His eyes snapped open, and Danny looked back at Sam. He began to stare at her intensely. Sam's cheeks turned a little shade of pink. "Should we go and stop by Tucker's house before we head to mine? He might want some company for a short while" Sam questioned while looking at the floor to hide her face.

Danny smirked. "I think he'll be fine without us. He's probably playing video games or doing something on his PDA to pass the time. Besides, we don't want to catch his cold" Danny said slowly. He wanted to check up on his best friend, but not seeing him meant more alone time with Sam.

Sam nodded her head in agreement. Danny started to head towards the doors that lead to the outside world. Sam noticed this and walked by his side. She was a little bit ahead of him but that made it all the better. He could now notice how her hair swung back and forth on each step she took. Her hands would grip the straps of her backpack every so often and tighten around them. Her clothing wrinkled or hugged her body as it moved to follow her steps.

Before Danny even could think about anything else, he realized they were at Sam's house. The two teens went up the stairs and into the house. Danny grabbed Sam's backpack from her and offered to take it up to her room. She took up the offer and decided to go downstairs and pick out a movie. She turned down a hall and disappeared from sight. Danny looked around. Nobody was in his sight, so he turned intangible and floated through the roof to Sam's room.

Sam's room was dark. The curtains were drawn and almost all of her possessions were black. Danny set both of their backpacks on the floor before walking around the room as if in a trance. His hand ran over almost every object out in the open to get a feel of it. His eyes gazed around the room to take in everything and seal the picture as a memory locked away in a box. If anything, Danny was imprinting. Unknowingly, he walked over to the bed. He rested both hands on the mattress and pressed down. Danny implanted the feel of it in his brain then he crawled up onto the bed and laid down on it. He could smell Sam's scent drifting around him. It was intoxicating. His hands grabbed the sheets and crumpled them.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and light poured into the room. Sam stood in the doorway. She stared at Danny with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"D-D-Danny?" she said in shock and slight fear. Staring back at her from the darkness, from on her bed, were two neon green eyes. They looked angry and sort of possessive.

Danny jumped off the bed after a second of realizing he must have looked like a weirdo. He blinked his eyes as he walked into the lit up hallway. His green eyes reverted back to their natural blue. "Is the movie ready?" Sam nodded her head slowly while looking at Danny with concern.

"Are you okay? Was there a ghost?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Ghost? No, why do you ask?" Sam bit her lip and looked to the side. Should she tell him that his eyes were glowing? She shook her head. Maybe, it didn't matter.

"No reason" she said as she quickly walked away and back down the stairs. Danny followed her like a loyal puppy following its master. Sam and Danny reached the movie theatre and sat down on the couch. The popcorn was popped, and the drinks were already in cups. Danny raised an eyebrow. How long was he up in Sam's room anyway? He shrugged. Sam pulled her legs up onto the couch and covered herself with a blanket. It was a bit chilly downstairs. She looked over at Danny and offered him half of the blanket. He was used to the cold, but should he take it so that they would have to share? He decided on the latter. He took half of the blanket and covered himself with it while scooting closer to Sam at the same time.

Sam's face heated up as Danny moved closer. Soon he was close enough so that their sides were touching. Sam felt brave and leaned her head against Danny's shoulder. He shifted closer and wrapped an arm around her body. Sam froze. She ignored Danny's arm and watched the movie to help try and relax herself.

Danny, on the other hand, focused on Sam and her expressions as she watched the film. He already saw the movie before, so why not watch Sam instead? As the movie progressed, Sam went through over ten different expressions. They ranged from sad to angry to excited. Danny couldn't help but take a mental picture of each expression and engrave the picture in his brain. The credits finally rolled across the screen. Sam smiled and glanced up at Danny to see him staring at her. Her eyes widened, and a blush erupted on her cheeks. She turned her face away shyly.

Danny gently grabbed Sam's chin with two fingers and made her look him in the eye. Sam's eyes flickered across Danny's face; she was trying to get a read on his expression. It was blank and unreadable. Danny leaned closer to Sam. He would do anything to taste her lips at the moment. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her face. Abruptly, Danny opened his mouth and a blue wisp came out. On instinct, a bright flash filled the room and a whitish-blue ring appeared around Danny's waist. It travelled up and down the teenage boy's body until Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom.

Sam jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Danny watched her go until she was out of sight. He sighed and shook his head. He looked up at the ceiling and phased out of the building.

Music filled his ears as he entered the fresh air. "Ember McClain! Ember McClain!" some kids shouted. Danny scanned the area below until he saw Ember having a concert in the middle of the road. Danny growled. Ember was the one who caused Danny's heartbreak over Sam before. He still wanted revenge. No, he already had his revenge. Now he just held a grudge.

"Ember!" Danny shouted. His fists started to glow green as he powered up some ecto-blasts. Ember looked up at Danny and smirked.

"If it isn't dipstick. Where's your girlfriend?" she said.

"She's not my girlfriend" Danny grumbled as he fired some eco-blast at her. Ember easily dodged the attack with her ever increasing speed from the power her cheering fans were giving her. Danny put his fists out in front of him and flew towards Ember at record breaking speed. Ember strummed her guitar and a glowing fist flew out of it and at Danny. Danny tried to stop and move out of the way, but he was too slow. The glowing fist hit him head on. Danny's body was flung backwards and into a tree.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she ran into the street with Fenton Phones on and a Fenton Thermos in her hand.

"I see your girlfriend finally arrived. Let's see how she likes this kind of hit music" Ember said evilly as she strummed the guitar. Another glowing fist was produced from the guitar and heading for Sam. Danny shook his head and looked at the attack heading for Sam. His eyes flashed an even more dangerous and bright green than normal.

"NO!" Danny shouted. He held out the word, and it formed into a ghostly wail. The energy of the wail hit everything in its path. Some of the partying teenagers held their ears and ran off in random directions. Ember put her hands over her ears and fell to her knees as her hair got shorter. The glowing fist dissipated as the ghostly wail's energy mixed with its own energy.

Sam, unfazed by the attack, went over to Ember. "Looks like there is no encore for you" she said before sucking Ember up in the Fenton Thermos. Sam capped the device and twirled it in her hand. Danny landed beside his friend. Sam studied him. He didn't look drained of energy at all. Weird.

Danny turned back into Fenton and wrapped Sam in a hug. Sam stood there in shock. She hesitantly patted Danny's back. "I'm fine, Danny. No need to be concerned." Danny pulled away and shook his head.

"I'm always concerned." Sam opened her mouth to say something back, but Danny held out a hand to silence her. "Let's go back inside." Sam nodded and grabbed Danny's hand. He led her up to her room, and they sat down. Sam and Danny began to work on some homework together. They were both lying on the floor. Sam was actually trying to explain the lessons to Danny before helping him with the actual problems.

Danny wasn't really paying attention. His mind was back to where it was before. He savored the moments when Sam leaned towards him to look at something he wrote in his notebook, and he could smell her scent again. He would inconspicuously move his arm to brush against hers when she moved away. He also watched how when she worked on her own problems, she would stick her tongue out a little bit as she thought long and hard about how to do the problem.

"Are you even paying attention?" Sam said jokingly.

"Not really. This is so boring" Danny lied. He wouldn't dare confess that he was staring at her. Sam sighed and shut her textbook. She rolled onto to her back and stared at the ceiling.

"We might as well stop then, if you aren't going to pay attention" Sam stated. Danny nodded. He looked at the clock on Sam's nightstand. It was late.

"I should head home. I don't want my parents to worry" Danny said sadly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Danny gathered up his materials and hastily shoved them in his bag. He had to leave now, or he would do something he would regret later. The way Sam's tank top was hiking up higher than normal was driving him crazy. If he stayed longer, then he would go mad. Danny transformed and flew to his house. He phased into his room and threw his stuff on the floor. His feet carried him over to his NASA space shuttle poster. He carefully peeled the tape and poster off the wall. Behind the poster was a small hidden cubby. In the cubby were pictures of Sam, some of her chewed gum, and pieces of her hair. Little glow in the dark bats and spiders decorated the cubby walls. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lipstick. He uncapped the tube and stared at the rounded surface of the purple lipstick. Danny grinned and capped it again before placing the tube upright and near one of the pictures. Sam shouldn't miss it. She had two other ones of the same shade. Danny picked the poster up off the floor and hung it up again to cover the secret shrine.

Danny hopped onto his bed and wrapped himself in his sheets. He only wished he was in Sam's bed with her. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed about Sam.

An hour later, Danny's eyes snapped open. He directed his gaze to the digital clock on his stand. One hour of sleep was good enough for tonight. Danny climbed out of bed. He slipped into some new clothes and transformed into Danny Phantom. He picked up his backpack. Danny could feel his pull towards Sam strengthen. It always did whenever he was in his ghost form. He gently floated off the ground and flew out of his window and into the night. Once he reached Sam's house, he put his backpack on the ground, but he made sure it was well hidden so no one could steal it. Danny let his power of invisibility wash over him. He looked down at himself and saw nothing. Good. He flew over to Sam's window and looked through the crack between the curtains. He floated there and stared at her sleeping figure. He was ready to protect her now. He could watch over her and be close at the same time.

If Sam would wake up, open her curtains, and look outside, she would see two green eyes peering at her. Just like they always did each night. Just like they did every time Danny lost control of what he was doing and got too caught up in his world of Sam.

_The next day…_

"Hey dude!" Tucker said as he ran up to Danny, who was waiting outside Sam's house. He was always there every morning. Unknowingly to Sam or Tucker, he immediately would stand there and wait after he finished keeping watch over Sam at night. Tucker noticed the bags under his friend's eyes and frowned. "Rough night?" he asked.

Danny solemnly nodded. "Too many ghost attacks to count" he said through grit teeth. Danny hated lying to his friends, but he was ashamed of his secret of watching Sam at night.

"You could always call Sam or I for help" Tucker offered like he always did when hearing the excuse. Danny shook his head. In reality, there were rarely if ever any ghost attacks at night. It was just his excuse. "I don't want both of you to be tired. I need someone to stay awake during class. Who else is going to teach me anything if I miss something?" Tucker slowly shook his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right" Tucker said reluctantly. He felt truly sorry for his friend.

The sound of a door opening and closing brought the two out of their dull conversation. Sam's boots clomped on the steps as she walked. Danny straightened his back. The bags under his eyes disappeared instantaneously, and a smile appeared on his face. Sam's presence always made him feel more energetic, happy…complete.

"You guys ready?" she asked. Both teens nodded. They began their walk to school.

"I see you must be feeling better, Tucker" Sam said politely. Tucker nodded as a smile came onto his face.

"I played video games all day yesterday. It was a blast! What did you two lovebirds do while I was at home?" Tucker said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Sam blushed, but Danny kept a neutral face.

"We're not lovebirds" they both mumbled. Tucker frowned. Danny use to always blush or even yell at Tucker, even though Sam did plenty of yelling herself, to tell him off. But everything changed when Danny turned fifteen. It was strange. He never yelled or blushed anymore. Instead, Danny kept up with the same old static expression. It was hard to tell if he liked Sam anymore or not. The only hints to show that he liked Sam were how he always stared at her, even if he held an emotionless expression, or how he made excuses to be alone with her, or to even touch her. Danny even changed from his red and white shirt to a black one and his sneakers to black ones too. He got one ear pierced, and he hung a chain off his pants. Tucker was really worried. It was almost as if Sam was Danny's toy, and he wouldn't let anyone near her or touch her. It was also scary at the same time. Danny and him were still like brothers, but if Tucker did the wrong thing, Danny would glare at him or even try to get away from him while taking Sam along. It hurt, but he knew something was up.

"See you later" Sam said as she went into the school and to her locker. Danny stepped forward to follow her, but a hand grabbed his wrist. Danny spun around angrily. His already neon green eyes flashed ferociously at his captor. Tucker flinched away from his ghostly friend. Danny's eyes softened at Tucker's fearful expression. He sighed.

"Is something wrong, dude?" Tucker asked cautiously. Danny sighed and turned towards Casper High.

"No" he said. "Everything is as it should be" Danny quoted before walking into the building and leaving Tucker to follow. Inside the school, Danny froze in his tracks. Tucker bumped into his back and backed up. He looked at Danny questioningly. He noticed Danny's eyes were still green, but they looked murderous this time. Blood-thirsty. Tucker followed his friend's gaze and saw what he was staring at. Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and the other popular kids had Sam surrounded. Danny stepped forward. Tucker grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards.

"Your eyes" Tucker hissed in Danny's ear. Danny grunted then shook off Tucker's hand. He advanced towards the popular kids and shoved them aside until he was standing next to Sam.

"Looks like your wimpy boyfriend is here to protect you, goth freak" Paulina sneered. Dash cracked his knuckles. Everyone backed up by a few steps except for Danny, Sam, and Dash. A crowd of on-lookers surrounded the group. Danny pushed Sam behind him. He made an invisible duplicate and had it stand beside Sam to protect her if Dash got past him. Danny sized up Dash and studied his stance judiciously.

"Ha! Fentoenail is going to fight. This should be easy" Dash said cockily as he put up his fists. Dash started a right hook, but to his surprise, Danny's hand shot up at an inhumane speed and caught Dash's fist. Danny gave off a dark smirk before ducking under Dash's arm and twisting his right arm up behind his back. Dash let out a squeak of pain. Danny lifted his foot up off the ground and kicked Dash in the back. Dash's free arm flailed as he attempted to regain balance. It didn't work, and Danny gave Dash a small shove to complete throwing Dash off balance. Dash fell onto his stomach, and Danny planted a foot on his back. Danny leaned down so his mouth was next to Dash's ear. The hallway was dead silent.

"Don't go near Sam again" Danny said with venom dripping off his each word. What was even more frightening was that the words also had a ghostly echo to them making Dash shiver in fright. Dash nodded, and Danny let him go. The unpopular kids clapped and cheered. The A-Listers stuck their noses up and walked away. Danny withdrew his duplicate and felt more power come to his fingertips. Sam grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him away. The simple touch drove his hormones wild. His body jolted awake. Tucker ran to catch up.

Sam drug Danny into a janitor's closet, and she closed the door once Tucker snuck in. "What's the matter?" Danny questioned.

"Danny?! You didn't notice? You're eyes have been green the whole fight and your shirt converted to a Danny Phantom t-shirt, along with some of your hair changing to a snow white color. What's the matter with you?! Are your powers on the fritz?" Sam whispered harshly.

"Nothing's wrong. Stop worrying. I just got a little too angry, alright?" Danny said softly. He looked down at himself and found what Sam said to be true. He took control of his body and converted back to all Fenton. Sam's expression softened. She put a hand on Danny's upper arm.

"You didn't have to come help me. I appreciate the help, but I could have handled it" Sam stated. Danny shook his head and he turned intangible and walked out of the closet and into the hallway.

"But I did _have_ to save you, Sam" Danny whispered to himself. Tucker and Sam opened up the janitor's closet and looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

Back in mathematics, at the end of the day, Danny was again watching Sam closely. His need to be near her was growing stronger. It was getting hard to control nowadays. His need to touch her was getting stronger as well, but he could handle it. Everything else like the need to kiss her, taste her, or claim her as his was going into a frenzy. Just seeing her shirt hike up a little or just having her scent cling to his senses was maddening. He had to hide for a little while just for the growing want to go away. He didn't stay away long, however. He wouldn't give guys another chance to be near her or look at her. She was his and only his. She was his sun but also his kryptonite.

The worst part of it all was that when he was in his ghost form, he couldn't stay in it for long, or he'd lose all control. He'd take her away and make her his whether she wanted it or not.

"_All ghosts have an obsession" Clockwork told him a year ago. "They are born with one. You, however, are only half ghost. A halfa, if I may. But even being half ghost means that you must have an obsession. Because you are only half ghost, your obsession will take time to develop. It will start out as some sort of desire. Maybe you'll want something that you can't have very badly, or maybe you'll begin to desire or love something. Any of these things could lead to you forming an obsession to something. It will be difficult to control most of the time. It will become a part of your being, your soul, your drive. You won't feel complete without it. It will be the most difficult to control, your need and desire for your obsession, when you are in ghost form. It is the form that makes the bond between yourself and the obsession. But do not think that your human half will not care because it will."_

_Danny lowered his head. "But you already know that, don't you? You're ghost half already formed an attachment to something. You became so bent on getting it…desiring it that it became your obsession." Danny nodded his head slowly. He squeezed his green eyes shut._

"_It's so hard. It's so hard that it hurts. I can't stand the pain. I want it to go away." Danny fell to his knees and put a hand to his face. "Please tell me what to do. How do I get rid of this feeling?"_

_Clockwork shook his head. "A ghost cannot get rid of their obsession. You just have to learn to live with it. I can help you ease the discomfort or pain. Just honor your obsession with a shrine. Make a shrine to it" Clockwork explained simply. Danny nodded._

Sam stood up and gathered her papers into a pile once the bell rung. Danny stood up and strode over to stand beside Sam. He knew he desired Sam when he was fourteen. It turned into a crush then full-blown love. Danny knew he loved Sam with all his heart. He'd do anything for her. But now he knows that desire leads to obsession. And sometimes that can painfully hurt or be the best feeling in the world. The feeling people call love. Sam was his obsession.

Danny wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. The two walked out of Casper High and into the outside air with Tucker on the other side of Sam. He smiled wickedly and his blue eyes looked up at the sky. To the naked eye, one would think they saw Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom for a split second. However, no one would know, for it happened so fast and seemed impossible. Danny's forever wandering and searching eyes flashed green. He looked back down at Sam, and they stayed that way. If only somebody would notice.

"…Sam…" Danny's mind called out.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I hoped you liked it. If you did or didn't please leave a review.**


End file.
